La Ley del Hielo
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Kagura está tan asqueada y fastidiada de todo, que se verá orillada a tomar una drástica decisión que mancillaría el frágil ego de Naraku y la poca cordura de ambos. ¿Cómo? Simple: le aplicaría la Ley del Hielo. [Regalo para Evangeline Odette, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener.

**Regalo de cumpleaños para **_**Evangeline Odette**_**:** "Por algún motivo Kagura decide adoptar la actitud de Kanna (no protesta, es callada, etc) y le aplica la ley del hielo a Naraku. Al final este debe rogarle que vuelva a ser como antes."

**Topic del cumpleaños en el foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_** (link al foro en mi perfil):** /topic/84265/104194640/1/Cumpleaños-de-Evangeline-Odette

**Dedicatoria:** Eva, eres una chica que me cae genial y amé la idea que propusiste, así que qué mejor que eso para aprovechar y escribirte algo :P debo decir que eres una de mis chicas favoritas del foro, además te gusta Kagura y un montón de parejas crack xD desde que llegaste al foro me he divertido bastante y me gusta que te guste mi Tumblr, con todo y el porno (?) espero lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumpleaños y espero este regalo te guste aunque esté algo atrasado.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar y alusión a temas adultos y sexuales.

* * *

><p><strong>La Ley del Hielo<strong>

Kagura no sabía que era más fastidioso y molesto, que Naraku nunca le dijera una mierda de lo que planeaba o lo que pretendía lograr con eso cuando la mandaba a misiones idiotas y urdía planes contra sus enemigos, planes que justo quería que ella llevara a cabo, o bien, que esos mis planes los "consultara" con ella, por así decirlo, sin siquiera esperar una segunda opinión o su punto de vista sin amenazarla con la mirada.

La hechicera de los vientos realmente no sabía por qué de pronto a Naraku le daban esos inoportunos arranques de honestidad donde le decía, aunque sin grandes detalles, las cosas que él pretendía hacer y lograr, como si buscara una segunda opinión que, como Kagura ya sabía, él nunca aceptaba. A veces simplemente pensaba que se desesperaba por el hecho de ser la única con la que se podía mantener una conversación medianamente decente, a diferencia de Kanna, de quien no se podía esperar gran cosa, y mucho menos del taciturno de Kohaku.

Después de pensarlo en esos instantes, mientras veía la boca de Naraku moverse con cierta ansia, diciéndole lo que pretendía hacer contra Inuyasha y su grupo y la nueva ubicación desconocida de un fragmento de la tan anhelada Perla, llegó a la conclusión de que solamente necesitaba ser escuchado, o poner a trabajar la lengua con alguien que pudiese devolverle el comentario y no hacerlo ver como un loco que habla solo.

No, no sabía cuál de todas esas cosas era más molesta, sobre todo porque el muy maldito ni le daba crédito o privilegio alguno por aguantarlo sin volverse loca o agarrarlo de las greñas.

—Es un plan… —murmuró Kagura con cierta duda, pero Naraku le mandó una fulminante mirada que la hizo callar unos segundos. Aún así pareció enojarse con su silencio.

—¿Un plan, _qué_? —espetó el hibrido endureciendo su mirada contra ella. La demonio se lo pensó unos segundos para terminar la frase, pero al final no se dejó intimidar y finalmente contestó cómo él, con los ojos, se lo ordenaba. Al final de cuentas se lo pedía, y si quería escuchar halagos gratuitamente, sabía muy bien que de ella no los conseguiría.

—Es un plan estúpido.

Naraku entrecerró los ojos como si intuyera que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, muy seguro de que era otro de sus planes maestros y que Kagura debía pensar exactamente lo mismo, alabar su genio malvado y adorarlo por ello. Por otro lado, la extensión comprendió que más le valía dar un buen argumento para su juicio, así que rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, buscando las palabras correctas para contestar sin ser asesinada en el proceso.

Es decir, era rebelde, pero no idiota.

—No me mires así. Es un plan como todos. ¿Qué ya no tienes creatividad? ¿O se te acabaron las ideas? —Naraku siguió atravesándola con los ojos, y aunque las manos de la mujer comenzaron a sudar, prosiguió sin duda—: Seguro que Inuyasha y su grupo de pacotilla ya están hartos de lo mismo. Ponerlos en un punto estratégico, mandarles una débil marioneta, una pelea como las de siempre; usar a Kagome como manzana de la discordia, claro, y luego robar los fragmentos que tienen.

—Es un plan perfecto, Kagura —aclaró resueltamente el híbrido, no sin evitar que su tono sonara ofendido aunque lo disfrazara tratándola a ella como si fuese tonta—. Cómo se nota que sólo sabes pelear, pero no sabes de guerra.

Kagura volvió a rodar los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, luchando contra las ganas de partirle en dos ese horripilante rostro de prepotencia con un par de cuchillas.

—Es un plan como los de siempre, aburrido y casi cobarde. No sé ni por qué me lo cuentas.

—Mis razones no son algo que yo deba explicar a alguien como tú, Kagura —rezongó, sin sentirse ni un poco ofendido por el "aburrido y cobarde". Vamos, que le habían dicho cosas peores y mientras más feos fueran esos adjetivos, eso significaba que mejor villano era.

—Como quieras —espetó la mujer haciendo un despectivo ademán con la mano y comenzando a impacientarse—. En fin, ¿para qué me llamaste, entonces?

Esta vez fue Naraku quien sonrió malignamente, sacándole una mirada de asco y confusión a su extensión, quien se estremeció al verse como blanco de aquel truculento gesto que su amo siempre hacía cuando planeaba algo, algo que probablemente iba a disfrutar y ella, a odiar.

—Te llamé porque, como siempre, mi querida Kagura, tú tendrás el papel principal —Guardó silencio unos instantes, como si quisiera envolverla y engatusarla en el mismo ambiente tétrico en el que él se hallaba con el simple hecho de pensarlo. A la mujer sólo se le erizó la piel bajo la ropa—. Toda una protagonista…

—Déjate de rodeos, Naraku —exclamó con más brusquedad de la que quiso. No le daba buena espina la actitud que estaba tomando hacia ella y menos cuando fingía que era su extensión favorita o la protagonista de sus planes, sobre todo porque el tipo era un narcisista que siempre se veía a sí mismo como la estrella principal de sus trampas, incluso si no participaba activamente en ellas.

—Impaciente como siempre, Kagura —Naraku cerró los ojos unos instantes y se relajó en su posición, sentado en el suelo frente a ella. Sólo hasta luego de unos segundos se dignó a hablar—. Verás, el grupo de Inuyasha y sus inútiles amigos saben que el fragmento más cercano a ellos es el que está bajo el Lago Kuttara. Se dirigen hacia allá.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿De eso se trata, no? Ponerlos en ese punto y matar dos pájaros de un tiro —masculló impaciente, aunque se preguntó por qué sólo hasta ahora le decía la ubicación exacta del fragmento—. Además, no seré la maldita _protagonista_. Sabes bien que el Viento Cortante de Inuyasha con las flechas de Kagome son capaces cortar mi viento, a menos que usemos a Kanna contra ellos.

Naraku gruñó ligeramente, fastidiado. Odiaba cuando Kagura lo interrumpía y le remarcaba lo obvio como si él no supiera las ventajas y desventajas de sus propios planes.

—Eso ya lo sé. Déjame terminar —ordenó con dureza—. Eso sería lo más fácil, por supuesto, pero mientras yo los distraigo con una marioneta y les robo sus fragmentos, quiero que tú vayas por el fragmento del lago. No tendrás problemas en conseguirlo.

La demonio se quedó en blanco unos instantes, analizando la información. Hasta ahora él no le había dicho nada sobre el dichoso lago y el fragmento en él. Omitió por completo esa parte al principio, y de pronto ella ya era participe de la trampa sin siquiera tener que pelear contra nadie. Sin contar la forma en la cual debía conseguir el puto trozo de la Perla de Shikon.

—Espera un momento —murmuró la chica, tratando de guardar la calma—. El maldito fragmento está bajo el lago, en el fondo. ¿Y quieres que yo vaya por él?

—Exacto.

—Pero… ¿por qué no dejas que ellos se encarguen, lo consigan, y luego los robas? ¿Por qué me mandas a mí?

—¿Eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta? —Naraku alzó una ceja, remarcando lo obvio justo como ella solía hacerlo cuando le daba por tratarlo de imbécil en su cara—. Ya que te quejas tanto de estar encerrada aquí, bueno, entonces seré condescendiente contigo y te dejaré salir. Si consigues el fragmento hasta te recompensaré, querida.

—¡No quiero ninguna maldita recompensa que no sea mi libertad y corazón! —Kagura se levantó de golpe, manoteando al aire presa de la rabia. Él ni se inmutó, ya esperaba aquella impulsiva reacción y más que enojarle, hasta cierto punto le divertía—. Y como si lo fueras a cumplir, por supuesto. Me estás mandando a una misión inútil.

—Precisamente por eso —Naraku también se puso de pie, enfrentándola directamente y obligándola a mirar hacia arriba debido a la altura que le sacaba—. Eso te pasa por interrumpirme cada que se te ocurre y hablar a lo idiota. A ver si se te quita lo insolente de una buena vez.

—¡Eres un…!

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Sintió ganas de arrojar su mismo abanico al suelo y hacer el berrinche de su vida. El maldito de Naraku sólo la quería ver batallar en el lago, zambullirse en medio del agua y el lodo, regresar hecha un desastre y encima hincarse para entregarle el fragmento, cuando simplemente podía dejarle todo el trabajo sucio a Inuyasha y compañía y luego robarles todo, pero claro, nada de eso lo tenía contento si a ella no le cagaba la existencia de paso.

—Cuidado con tu lengua, Kagura —amenazó mientras ella mascullaba cosas inteligibles por lo bajo—. No sea que se me ocurra arrancártela como hice con tu corazón.

Sabía que la amenaza era muy real, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Naraku no era de los que amenazaban en vano y, si la situación lo orillaba, cumplía con su palabra tarde o temprano. Y joder, nadie quiere quedarse sin lengua.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue clavarlo con sus ojos iluminados ferozmente por la rabia, gesto que él casi se tomó a broma. Gruñó como animal enjaulado, frustrada, y los músculos de sus brazos y cuello se tensaron tanto que pensó que se desgarrarían. Kagura se sintió a nada de explotar al verse inmersa en un castigo tan idiota, pero tampoco podía quejarse mucho.

Lo hacía para molestarla, claro que sí, pero al menos no estaba pensando castigar su insolencia deshaciéndose de ella. Nuevamente, ante la desventaja de su situación, tendría que cerrar la boca, tragarse su mancillado orgullo y cumplir órdenes.

¡Maldición, cuánto deseaba verlo muerto!

Se enfrentaron en silencio unos segundos más, sosteniéndose la mirada para ver quién perdía primero, quien cedía antes, pero Kagura se sintió asqueada de verse en tal situación y Naraku no podía sentirse más satisfecho.

¿Qué podía decir? Amaba _trollearle_ la existencia a las personas, y con Kagura tenía una facilidad impresionante para ponerla de malas. Si no había gran cosa que hacer en el castillo a excepción de urdir planes y espiar a sus enemigos, su segunda y mejor opción siempre era sacar a Kagura de sus casillas y luego culparla por su insolencia. Su naturaleza de castigador podía ir desde la acción más cruel y despiadada digna del mismo demonio, hasta la de una broma pesada e infantil como sería la de un niñito caprichoso, que si era sincero, Naraku era una extraña mezcla de ambos. Si cualquier cosa podía mostrar a una Kagura creyendo que podía enfrentarlo y salirse con la suya, mejor por él. Así no se aburría tanto.

La mujer prefirió ya no decir nada, no fuera a ser que metiera más la pata. Tampoco quiso seguir enfrascada en esa tonta guerra de miradas con Naraku, a ver quién mierda parpadeaba primero. La forma en la cual él le devolvía el gesto le ponía la piel de gallina y sólo le causaba desagradables escalofríos. Mejor tenerlo bien lejos de ella. Y en fin, si con tamaña misión idiota podía salir del asfixiante ambiente toxico del castillo, en cierta forma no estaba _tan_ mal.

Con eso en mente gruñó con fuerza una última vez y pegó media vuelta. ¡Al diablo con Naraku! Aprovecharía su salida y punto, incluso si tenía que echarse un chapuzón y llenarse de lodo para ir por el estúpido fragmento.

Cuando salió de la habitación pudo escuchar una ligera risilla de Naraku. Aquello sólo provocó que Kagura se enrojeciera del coraje.

* * *

><p>—Estúpido imbécil —masculló por lo bajo, recorriendo los apestosos pasillos del palacio en dirección a la salida.<p>

Caminaba a grandes pasos, asestando el golpe contra los tablones de madera con tanta fuerza que parecía tener intenciones de romperlos. No podía con su propio coraje y tenía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Su parte más impulsiva le gritaba que, efectivamente, mandara todo al diablo, pero su parte racional la aterrizó en la tierra con severidad y le recordó su situación tan poco ventajosa, sobre todo cuando al doblar una esquina se topó directamente con Kanna.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Kagura por pura inercia, como si quisiera que la fría indiferencia de la niña funcionara como un bálsamo para su ciega ira. La albina se limitó a mirarla con sus opacos ojos negros y apenas movió los labios para hablar.

—Naraku me ha llamado.

Ante la simple mención del nombre la chica se llevó un par de dedos a la sien y se la masajeó con fuerza.

—Ese imbécil… no sé cómo lo soportas —preguntó al aire, sin esperar que, por supuesto, Kanna le diera una respuesta.

—Yo no puedo sentirme frustrada, ni desesperada —contestó Kanna, para sincera sorpresa de su hermana.

Kagura se le quedó viendo unos instantes como si la niña fuese un fenómeno de circo. Aún ahora, siendo Kanna con quien más convivía, le costaba entender cómo es que una persona que parecía viva podía estar tan vacía por dentro. Era casi una analogía de la misma muerte.

Qué va, no podía soportarlo ni parecerle intolerable. Kanna no tenía paciencia alguna porque no tenía sentimientos ni emociones negativas que la hicieran perder una paciencia inexistente. Por eso se llevaba tan "bien" con Naraku. Y sobre todo, por eso él la soportaba.

Sí, que el muy bastardo podía asegurar que ella era su favorita, pensó Kagura con asco, pero finalmente siempre había tenido una rara preferencia por Kanna. ¿Qué mejor esclava que una niña que no podía contradecirlo? ¿Qué no podía criticarlo, desobedecerlo ni reclamarle sus idioteces? Por eso la albina siempre se salvaba de cualquier clase de castigo, incluso si las cosas no salían como se le habían mandado.

—¡Santa mierda! —exclamó la demonio, mirando al frente con los ojos bien abiertos, como si de pronto los más profundos secretos del universo se hubiesen revelado ante ella en un parpadeo que la dejó helada. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—¡Claro! ¡Ese es tu secreto! ¿Verdad, Kanna?… ¿Kanna? —Cuando bajó la mirada hacia la niña, el sitio donde se encontraba ahora estaba vacío, sin rastro de la pequeña. La mujer frunció el ceño y posó ambas manos en su cadera, buscando con la mirada a su hermana.

Miró hacia atrás y se la encontró encaminándose a la habitación de Naraku. La manipuladora del viento simplemente rodó los ojos. No pudo evitar pensar que Kanna era una grosera; siempre dejaba hablando solo a medio mundo, pero no le prestó atención por mucho tiempo. Lo que traía en mente era mucho más interesante y útil que preguntarle a la misma niña los detalles de su comportamiento, detalles que seguro ni ella podría explicar, aunque debía agradecérselo. Le había dado una buena idea.

Ya con un mejor humor salió del castillo, con su reciente idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza estrepitosamente.

El secreto para ganarse la "simpatía" de Naraku, era bastante simple y hasta idiota. Idiota como él, claro: sólo debía ser igual a Kanna.

Claro que ella no lo haría con la buena intención de, finalmente, convertirse en una esclava ejemplar que quisiera ver a su amo feliz con su impecable desempeño. No, nada de eso. Su espíritu era libre y rebelde por naturaleza, pero también debía admitir que, en su situación, tenía que aprender a adaptarse de una forma u otra. Ser insolente sólo le traía problemas, desde el más grave, como ser amenazada de muerte o ver su corazón siendo usado en su contra, hasta ser mandaba a misiones inútiles, y si iba a tener que aguantar a Naraku al menos hasta que alguien lo matara o ella consiguiera escapar de sus garras, tenía que aplicar bien sus cartas: cambiar la estrategia y usar el factor sorpresa.

Sólo debía fingir, utilizar sus dotes de actriz y mentirosa que Naraku tan bien le había heredado. Tener una vena desalmada no era tan malo después de todo, además, a esas alturas de su convivencia con él, la chica ya se había percatado de que el muy idiota, por mucho que lo negara, _necesitaba_ hablar con alguien, tener a una persona que le pudiera devolver la palabra incluso si eran insultos y reclamaciones. Hasta le daba la impresión de que su creador funcionaba y pensaba mejor si tenía a alguien que le estuviera rezongando cada dos por tres. Si no, ¿qué otra explicación para su fascinación por Kikyou? Y vaya que la mujer era la peor pesadilla de su amo y seguro que ni él la entendía cuando hablaba.

Se había dado cuenta ya de eso, pero sólo hasta ese momento se había percatado verdaderamente del todo. Naraku siempre llegaba a una conclusión casi perfecta cuando ella lo interrumpía o le decía que sus planes eran idiotas, incluso si ella salía perjudicada. Era la única de sus extensiones con la cual podía hablar, por así decirlo, o más bien discutir y pelear. Sin contar que el muy narcisista la aprovechaba a ella para presumir todo ese supuesto genio malvado del cual siempre se jactaba.

Esta vez había perdido una batalla, sí, pero no perdería otra más incluso si parecía que la guerra la tenía perdida desde el momento de su concepción.

Esta vez sería ella quien lo castigaría.

¿Y qué iba a hacer para castigarlo? Simple. Quitarle todo lo divertido que había en el castillo al mil veces bastardo de Naraku. Sería como Kanna: callada, inexpresiva, serena y acataría órdenes sin chistar, incluso si por dentro se retorcía del asco y el coraje al verse a sí misma dentro de semejante papel pasivo.

En pocas palabras, le aplicaría la _Ley del Hielo_. A ver cuánto duraba Naraku al verse rodeado de extensiones inexpresivas y silenciosas cuales fantasmas.

A lo mejor y hasta se volvía loco. Más loco de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

><p>Tal y como Naraku le aseguró, no se encontró con el grupo de Inuyasha. A lo lejos escuchó la pelea del híbrido y sus leales compañeros contra la marioneta de Naraku. El olor de la misma camufló el suyo y pudo zambullirse en el agua para conseguir el estúpido pedazo de la Perla de Shikon sin problemas. No tuvo que pelear ni lidiar con las flechas sagradas de Kagome haciendo equipo con los poderes de Inuyasha.<p>

Por ella mejor, no quería pasar por la misma situación de cuando le tocó pelear con ellos por primera vez, incluso si ahora había terminado mojada de pies a cabeza. Oh, eso sin contar la incómoda situación donde un maldito pervertido la confundió con una _Tennyo_ e intentó robarle la ropa mientras ella se sumergía en las aguas. Ya tenía bastante con el psicópata que debía aguantar en casa como para que vinieran humanos estúpido queriendo forzarla a casarse con ellos.

Por unos instantes, odiaba al mundo y todo ser viviente en él, pero de sólo pensar en cómo Naraku iría poco a poco perdiendo la locura, ahora completamente solo con sus pútridos pensamientos, ya comenzaba a sentir cómo el humor, cruel y despiadado, volvía lentamente a su cuerpo.

Cuando puso un pie dentro del castillo trató de recordar cómo era el rostro de Kanna, sus ademanes, su forma de moverse y hablar… aunque ciertamente no había mucho que estudiar o analizar. La niña no hacía la gran cosa si de expresiones se trataba, aunque para una persona como ella, que siempre traía las emociones a flor de piel, sería una tarea titánica fingirse de la misma forma, pero se mordió un huevo y la mitad del otro mentalizándose para su nuevo papel.

Se presentó, como siempre, en la sala donde se la vivía Naraku encerrado. Con él se encontraba Kanna, quien sentada a su lado mantenía el espejo en alto, mostrándole quien sabe qué cosas a su amo. Eso no le interesó a Kagura, aunque debió hacerlo, porque el maldito la había estado espiando justo a ella para comprobar que hiciera bien su trabajo, incluso en el momento en el cual se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua, pero ella jamás se enteraría de eso. Habría sido incapaz de seguir con aquel teatro que pretendía empezar en cualquier instante.

Una vez que la joven atravesó la puerta, puso su mejor cara de _nada_ y se acercó con parsimonia al extremo donde tanto su _padre_ como su hermana se hallaban sentados. Naraku fue ampliando ligeramente su sonrisa mientras la veía caminar hacia él con renovada e inusual tranquilidad.

—Kagura, querida mía… —dijo con burla, cosa que hizo hervir la sangre de la aludida de inmediato, pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se mantuvo inexpresiva, como si el comentario no la molestara en lo absoluto—. ¿Has traído el fragmento?

Una vez que estuvo a poca distancia, contra todo lo que él esperaba ver en ella alguna vez, Kagura se puso de rodillas e hizo una solemne reverencia a Naraku, bajando la cabeza antes de atreverse a posar sus ojos sobre los de él, al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas el fragmento.

—Sí, _mi señor_. Lo he traído tal y cómo usted ordenó.

Kagura extendió el trozo de la joya a él, pero no fue capaz de tomarlo al momento. Frunció el ceño y la miró contrariado, sin creer que lo que acababa de ver y escuchar viniera de la misma mujer que él había creado y conocía. Casi le daban ganas de preguntar si se había golpeado la cabeza con algo en el fondo del lago, pero la chica lucía sana y bien, a excepción de su rostro tranquilo y su pose sumisa y educada.

—Vaya… muy bien, Kagura —murmuró, no muy seguro de qué decir mientras tomaba el fragmento y se lo guardaba celosamente entre sus ropas.

La demonio se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba más que confundido. Sólo bastó un par de gestos para dejarlo en ese estado y no pensó que la cosa pudiese resultar tan sencilla. ¡Los hombres y sus frágiles egos! Le daban ganas de soltar la risa loca al contemplar la cara de tonto que tenía Naraku, pero se guardó las carcajadas para después.

Al final de cuentas, ese juego no parecía tan malo.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, mi señor? —agregó Kagura, volviendo a bajar la cabeza y haciendo uso de todos los modales y ademanes que dictaba cualquier protocolo y que ella siempre se pasaba por donde no le daba el sol. A esas alturas el híbrido ya la miraba como si fuese un alíen y no podía apartar el gesto de contrariedad que se había apoderado de su cara.

Sin creer que jamás se atrevería a decir tal cosa, al final no pudo evitar murmurar.

—¿Estás bien o qué mierda te pasa? —espetó con recelo, ordenándole que levantara la cabeza hacia él.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, mi señor —A pesar de todo, lo bizarra de la situación y sus palabras, la mujer de los vientos se sentía mucho más relajada en ese estúpido papel de sirvienta fiel. Su amo no sabía ni qué hacer, decir o cómo reaccionar a su nueva actitud, y eso ya era suficiente pago para la joven.

Por otro lado, Naraku, muy seguro de que algo raro le había pasado a su extensión, o que en el mejor de los casos planeaba algo, la tomó bruscamente del mentón y la acercó a él. La demonio apenas expresó un ligero gesto de sorpresa y dolor mientras le clavaba los dedos en su piel, al tiempo que la acercaba a su rostro y se lo volteaba de un lado a otro, como buscando algo fuera de lugar en ella, examinándola minuciosamente, casi buscando a una impostora de la verdadera Kagura.

—¿Qué te traes con esa actitud de "_mi señor_", eh, Kagura? —masculló el híbrido, esta vez recuperando su dura expresión—. ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza con algo o planeas alguna cosa en mi contra?

—Nada de eso —argumentó con calma, al tiempo que él sujetaba su rostro con más brusquedad—. Simplemente he entendido que como sirvienta, debo conocer mi lugar: y mi papel es servirle a usted.

—No te creo ni media palabra.

—Le suplico que crea en mis buenas intenciones. Las cosas serán más sencillas para todos, y usted, si yo ejerzo mi papel como se debe —Debía aceptar que su parsimonia era convincente, no expresaba ninguna clase de molesta emoción y sólo hasta ese entonces la demonio se dio cuenta de lo buena actriz que era.

Kagura no parecía amedrentarse ni intimidarse ante la implícita amenaza, o al menos eso creyó Naraku. Era como si de pronto su extensión fuera todo lo que él planeó y deseó alguna vez, con todo y los riesgos que tomó al crear a la encarnación de un elemento natural e indomable como el viento.

—"_¿Le habrán sacado el cerebro…?"_ —Pensó Naraku, alzando ligeramente una ceja y observando fijamente a la chica, que aún seguía postrada ante sus pies con esa pose tan sumisa y pasiva que, en cualquier otro momento, le hubiese parecido un sueño, pero la idea le parecía demasiado contradictoria a lo que siempre había visto; demasiado imposible como para considerarla cierta.

La conocía como a la palma de su mano, hasta se creía conocerla mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía, y aquella actitud tan drásticamente cambiada, sin gran motivo de por medio y mucho menos por su mano, no hacía otra cosa más que levantar sospechas de quien siempre imaginaba una conspiración en cada par de ojos que lo veían.

—"_No, sería un zombie como Kohaku o algo así. Muestra cierta voluntad_" —Volvió a pensar en sus adentros, luchando por conservar su línea de racionalidad que lo había mantenido en la cima por tanto tiempo, porque a pesar de todo sentía que se escuchaba como un idiota pensando en una Kagura sin cerebro, o con este ya derretido mientras la imaginaba esnifando veneno en algún oscuro rincón del palacio.

—Muy bien —Naraku la soltó sin gentileza, casi volteando su rostro tal cual haría un patán confundido intentando no mostrar la creciente inseguridad que se apoderaba de él ante tal cambio sin razón—. No sé qué te traigas, Kagura, pero lo descubriré. Y créeme, querida, si planeas algo contra mí, te irá muy mal.

—No tengo nada que esconder ante usted.

Kagura evitó estremecerse y lo logró con facilidad, aunque le fue muy fácil condenarse un poco al verse en tamaño papel neutral. Pero no tenía nada que temer. ¿Castigarla ahora por comportarse cómo él quería? No podía hacer eso, Naraku, por primera vez, no tenía razones para aplicar mano de hierro sobre ella. Había cumplido, aunque de mala gana, la inútil misión de ir por el fragmento del lago, lo había traído hasta él sin demora y le mostraba el respeto vano que tanto anhelaba, incluso si solo fingía y todo ese teatro que se había improvisado era falso.

Sí, era cierto, quería molestarlo, hacerle ver a ese híbrido de pacotilla con ínfulas de Dios que no era nadie sin sus extensiones y que, por sobre todas las cosas, la necesitaba a ella con todo y sus "defectos", esos que tanto le reclamaba.

La cosa era simple: le aplicaría la Ley del Hielo. Probaría los límites de la cordura y la paciencia de Naraku al verse rodeado sólo de extensiones y sirvientes que, más que seres con vida, aparentaban la actitud de un fantasma que no se atreve a siquiera penar en su oído.

Sería tan callada, sumisa, serena y pasiva como lo era Kanna. Él podía presumir mucho de ser ella su extensión favorita por las mismas razones, pero jamás buscaba la compañía de la albina ni mucho menos se mostraba interesado en intercambiar palabras con ella. No, a quien usaba para todo eso era a ella, a Kagura: "_Kagura allá, Kagura acá, Kagura no sé cuánto, ¡Kagura, con una mierda!_". ¡La necesitaba! Y la hechicera de los vientos, con todo y ser una esclava que no importaba la situación, lucharía por su libertad, consideraba que por lo menos merecía algo de justica y crédito por parte de él y tener el temple para soportarlo, si acaso pasaría el resto de sus días encadenada a su desagradable presencia y estigma.

Y bueno, si se ponía en un plan más lógico y menos utópico, no importaba cuánto luchara por hacerle ver eso al muy egocéntrico, pero al menos podría fastidiarlo un rato y eso ya era bastante ganancia, así como él disfrutaba fastidiándola a ella en pos de solamente elevar su ego.

Por otro lado, Naraku gruñó por lo bajo, no muy seguro de creerle. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sería cierto que finalmente Kagura había aceptado su lugar como sirvienta y entendido cómo debía comportarse y hablarle? ¿Sería sensato siquiera pensar en la idea? Por él, qué mejor. Ni siquiera había tenido que hacer demasiado para dominarla y aquello le ahorraba mucho trabajo, pero aún así la pondría a prueba. No podía dejarla ir así cómo así a sus anchas sin antes comprobar que su cambio de actitud era verdadero.

De hecho, le haría una pequeña prueba justo ahora, para ver qué tan cierto era todo lo que su extensión afirmaba. Si lo soportaba, podría estar mucho más seguro de sus "buenas intenciones".

—En ese caso, Kagura, puedes retirarte —ordenó recuperando su postura prepotente y calmada que tanto la hacía rabiar, pero que esta vez no exteriorizó ningún tipo de mueca llena de repulsión y despreció; seguro era eso lo que él quería conseguir.

Cuando apenas se puso de pie y pegó media vuelta para retirarse, pensando que tendría que mantener su papel por más tiempo y no sin cierto fastidio ante la idea, Naraku aprovechó el momento y mientras pensaba "_vas a ver que ahora sí dices algo_", levantó el brazo, con la palma de la mano extendida, y asestó un enérgico golpe en el trasero de Kagura sin pudor ni pena alguna. Le dio tan fuerte que incluso un ligero ardor hormigueó tanto en la nalga golpeada de la mujer como en la atrevida mano de Naraku.

La hechicera de los vientos abrió los ojos como platos al instante y se paralizó, como si de pronto fuera presa de un hechizo que la había dejado helado y volvió el rostro hacia él, con la boca abierta y apunto de largarle la puteada de su vida, pero cuando vio la sonrisilla sardónica y prepotente de su amo dirigirse a ella, notó enseguida que aquello era una prueba.

¡Esa era la peor prueba de confianza que le había dado jamás! El muy desgraciado sólo quería ver si realmente había decidido obedecerlo en todo y aguantarle todas sus mierdas.

Joder, pensó Kagura, debió haberlo pensado mejor. Jamás le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que Naraku, además de meterse con su corazón, se metiera, literalmente, con su cuerpo.

Bueno, no _tan_ literalmente, no quería ni pensarlo, menos con tantos tentáculos que el maldito se cargaba. Por unos instantes creyó que había cometido el peor error de su vida, pero al menos siempre podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que todo era una mentira para molestarlo antes de que el muy imbécil quisiera pasarse de listo. Si ya casi se imaginaba que Naraku se había agarrado mañas de aquel libidinoso monje. Sólo faltaba que en alguna de esas veces que se desaparecía, la realidad fuera que andaba de juerga con aquel pervertido y que ahora quisiera aplicar los _efectivos_ métodos de seducción del monje con ella.

—¿Te gustó? —inquirió Naraku ampliando la sonrisa, disfrutando con el gesto de contrariedad que le mandaba Kagura, esperando ver su verdadera personalidad aflorar con toda la furia ciega de su alma y naturaleza ante su descarada ofensa, pero cuando ella siguió helada, paralizada en su sitio y mirándolo como si no lo creyera, decidió soplar un poco más sobre aquel incendio que creyó haber desatado en ella—. Te hice un lindo trasero, ¿no te parece? Ideal para nalguear.

Ahí a Kagura se le subieron los colores y su rostro estuvo a punto de deformarse del horror y el asco, sin embargo recuperó su auto-control, aquel que pensó no tenía, y pasó a alisarse la falda de kimono mientras pensaba en mil y un maneras de matarlo.

—"_Un día de estos juro que te mataré, Naraku. Primero te cortaré las manos y luego las pelotas, a ver si te queda suficiente testosterona para largar nalgadas, maldito bastardo sin suerte"_ —Pensó iracunda, pero en lugar de decirlo o expresarlo, se limitó a sonreír apenas, como si en su papel de sumisa similar a la de Kanna tomara de buena gana todo lo que él hacía o decía, junto a las ventajas de ser toda una mujer.

—Claro que me gustó, _mi querido y venerable señor_ —murmuró ella, dándose el lujo de entrecerrar los ojos y ahogar sus palabras como si le faltara el aliento.

Naraku, por mucho, no se esperaba en lo más mínimo tamaña respuesta, así que no fue capaz de no soltar un breve gesto de sorpresa que lo confundió más a él que a ella. Incluso algo dentro de él, primitivo y sin control, lo impulsó a pasar los ojos rápidamente por la figura de pie de Kagura, y más de una truculenta más encantadora idea se le vino a la cabeza.

Terminó observando a Kanna, quien se encontraba en una esquina sosteniendo su espejo y hasta pensó en sacarla de allí a patadas y quedarse a solas con Kagura, aprovechando que ella estaba, al parecer, verdaderamente comprometida con su pose de sumisa y recordando el agradable tacto de haberla nalgueado, pero desistió. Se negó las ganas de ordenarle que se pusiera en cuatro, que se levantara el kimono y se dejara nalguear mientras la hacía gritar "mi señor" incontables veces, al tiempo que él afirmaba que se lo merecía por ser una niña tan mala.

Era una fantasía tentadora, pero no. Iba a quedar como un estúpido demonio que se deja llevar por bajos placeres carnales, y esa clase de cosas no dejaba que lo dominaran. ¡No, señor! y menos lo haría con la misma Kagura, por muy buen trasero que se cargara la muy condenada.

—"_Debí haberla hecho fea_" —Pensó Naraku algo apesadumbrado, pero era tarde para arrepentirse. A buena hora a Kagura se le había ocurrido tomar su lugar de esclava y a él en pensar en usarla para otros menesteres y oscuras fantasías que se reprimía.

—Entonces quédate —ordenó a secas, señalando un lugar no muy lejos de él, mirándola con fuerza. Kagura tragó duro, además de su orgullo, pero por orgullosa también se negó a revelar la verdad de su mentira a pesar de los nervios que de pronto la invadieron. Sin opción, fue a sentarse al mismo sitio que Naraku señalaba con hipócrita cortesía.

Esta vez no se sentó desfachatadamente: todo lo contrario. Se alisó la ropa y posó el peso de su cuerpo en sincronía con sus piernas y muslos, incluso dándose el lujo de recargar sus dos manos sobre el regazo, juntas, como si se tratase de una muñeca de adorno. Aún seguía furiosa por aquella nalgada, pero esperaba que no pasara de eso e intento no pensar en ello.

Si se observaba la escena de lejos y se comparaba a Kagura y Kanna, a simple vista no lograban parecer familiares o compartir algún lazo consanguíneo, sin embargo la expresión serena y aburrida de ambos rostros, aunado a la delicada pose, las hacía parecer princesas que se limitaban a pestañear de vez en cuando y respirar con tanta parsimonia que se confundían con estatuas de cera bellamente talladas.

Naraku ya no quiso hacer mucho caso al repentino cambio de actitud de su extensión, además del de lenguaje corporal. De pronto parecía haber perdido toda la altanería y maliciosa sensualidad que la demonio exudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando se paseaba por todos lados contoneando las caderas, a juego con ese gesto de malhumorada que parecía adherido a sus músculos faciales y que daban la desagradable sensación de no saber para dónde mirar.

Y no pudo evitarlo, pensó. Se sentía extraño entre esas dos chicas que siempre habían sido tan distintas y ahora parecían más similares que nunca. Era como estar rodeado de dos fantasmas que se fingían vivos, y de pronto se preguntó por qué aquello lo hacía sentir tan incómodo. De Kanna estaba acostumbrado, es más, así la prefería y así la había creado, pero Kagura… simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ver una actitud tan parecida a la de Kanna en Kagura, era como si albina le hubiese robado el alma o fuese víctima de una bizarra posesión sin lógica.

Terminó por restarle importancia con una media sonrisa satisfecha una vez que le echó una nueva mirada a la hechicera de los vientos. Al parecer, las cosas mejorarían con ella y mejor por él, le ahorraba dolores de cabeza y pensar en cosas extras como castigos novedosos para ponerla en su lugar.

—"_Qué más da_" —Pensó el híbrido—. "_Completo silencio. Perfecto. Nadie que me joda."_

Y tal y como él lo predijo, fue perfecto, al menos en un principio.

Se dedicó a contar uno a uno, cuidadosamente, cada fragmento de Shikon que tenía en sus manos y los que recientemente había obtenido: en total eran cuatro nuevos bebés para su colección.

Pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por los recovecos, esquinas y filos de los trozos antes de luminoso lila y ahora manchados y corruptos de energía oscura mientras él los tocaba, como si fueran diminutos bebés que él mimaba tal cual papá gallo.

Kagura se aguantó la mueca de desagrado mientras lo observaba acercar los ojos y su tacto a los pedazos de la joya de manera obsesiva. Casi lo imaginaba diciendo "_oh, preciosas. Son todas mías", _y ya con esa sola idea se le revolvía el estomago. Tanto alboroto por unos pedazos absurdos de Perla disque legendaria, que más que legendaria funcionaba como esteroides para demonios con serios complejos de inferioridad.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y tortuosos, como si cada segundo se deslizara entre ellos con pesadez y flojera. Cada minuto parecía negarse a morir mientras el peculiar trío se hacía "compañía" de la forma más ridícula que jamás hubo en la historia, digno de la familia disfuncional más osada y pútrida de todas.

Kagura, ante esta situación donde Naraku simplemente se limitó a obligarla a quedarse ahí, sin hablarle, sin mirarla, ¡sin siquiera nalguearla, nada! honestamente le ponía los pelos de punta. La hacía pensar que ahora él tramaba algo contra ella a pesar de la expresión de profunda concentración que mantenía, como si apenas se diera cuenta que había personas a su alrededor. No había manera de entenderlo, se dijo la hechicera de los vientos, tentándose a volver a su pose habitual de mala cara y cruzándose de brazos, pero no lo hizo. Al final siguió en su postura de princesa intocable y delicada, echándole miradas de vez en cuando a Kanna y comprobando que se viera lo más similar a su hermana.

A pesar de las frustraciones de Kagura, ciertamente sus tretas infantiles pero profundamente sinceras, comenzaban a surtir efecto luego de algunos minutos transcurridos en el más denso silencio. Sólo la potente respiración de Naraku rompía la tranquilidad, pues Kanna apenas daba la impresión de estar viva y Kagura procuraba mantener su respiración lo más pausada y delgada posible. Aquel ambiente tan fuera de lugar e inusual comenzaba a molestar a Naraku, sobre todo luego de mirar brevemente a sus dos "mujeres" y verlas en la misma posición que las dejó, como si ellas no tuvieran la capacidad de reaccionar si él no lo decía. Bueno, al menos Kagura parecía estar realmente comprometida con todo lo que dijo de tomar su lugar de sirvienta y quién sabe qué.

—"_Cuánto silencio. No estaría mal poder charlar con alguien…_" —Sin pensarlo volvió la mirada a la demonio de los vientos y se le quedó viendo unos instantes, esperando alguna reacción de ella. Y ciertamente la hubo.

La incomodidad de Kagura se hizo presente dentro de ella, pero firme en su posición falsamente sumisa así como en su sincera rebeldía, lo único que exteriorizó fue mirar brevemente a un lado, como si no fuera a ella a quien dirigía su mirada, y formar la frase más idiota e incómoda que jamás pronunció.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, mi señor? —Terminó por decir, aunque ya al final de la oración y escuchándose a sí misma le daban ganas de vomitar del asco y a la vez atacarse de la risa.

Naraku arqueó una ceja y sintió que una llamarada de disgusto explotaba en su estomago y subía por su garganta hasta transformarse en autentica desesperación. Si volvía a escucharla una vez más decirle "mi señor", la arrastraría de los pelos por todo el maldito patio.

Sólo pudo pensar que Kagura era… ¡esa no era la Kagura que él había creado y que le gustaba! O que odiaba, daba lo mismo. ¡Ni siquiera le quedaba esa actitud de recta delicadeza! Era como ver al monje haciéndose el homosexual. Una idea demasiado chocante con lo ya conocido como para que resultara cómoda ante la vista y la mente.

—Me tienes harto con eso de "mi señor", Kagura.

—"_¿Quién entiende a este imbécil? Luego ellos dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas"_ —Pensó la mujer, frustrada, pero al menos feliz de saber que toda esa actitud lo molestaba, lo cual siempre había sido su finalidad. Luego de unos momentos se hizo la desentendida y habló.

—¿Desea que me dirija a usted de forma más confiada?

—¡Joder, Kagura! ¡Deja ya ese teatro, me crispas los nervios! —Terminó por rugir, pero aquel grito de desesperación, casi de auxilio, no causó empatía ni asombro alguna en ella; lo único que logró fue reforzar su misma línea de pensamiento de que los hombres eran demasiado complicados para siquiera tratar de entenderlos.

Sobre todo si eran híbridos, ¡y sobre todo si se trataba de Naraku!

—¿Cuál teatro? —inquirió alzando ambas cejas, apenas mostrando un ligero gesto de asombro mientras se hacía la inocente. Esto Naraku no lo soportó. Se limitó a gruñir guturalmente y le sacó la vista de encima, decepcionado y frustrado en partes iguales.

¡A la mierda Kagura y sus complejos! Para eso tenía más extensiones.

Puso los ojos encima de Kanna, quien ni siquiera lo notó hasta que Naraku se dirigió a ella directamente con un irritable tono de reproche. Si Kagura se creía tan indispensable, estaba muy equivocada, la muy insolente.

Si es que ahora podía decirle insolente, claro.

—Kanna, rezonga como hacía Kagura.

La niña levantó la vista y se le quedó mirando unos instantes. Entendía perfectamente la oración, pero no comprendía el fin ni el por qué, mucho menos cómo hacer lo que le indicaba.

—¿Señor?

Naraku rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso ahora Kanna se haría la rebelde? Bueno, pensándolo bien, eso era lo que buscaba, por muy extraño que pudiera sonar.

—Ya me has oído.

Kanna desvió la vista unos instantes. Por primera vez en su corta vida de impecable servidumbre, no sabía cómo proceder ni acatar las palabras que su amo ordenaba que cumpliera. ¿Cómo rezongar, si jamás lo había hecho ni sabía cómo? No tenía ningún sentimiento que le provocara ganas de hacerlo, a pesar de haber escuchado y visto cómo su hermana o amo lo hacían millones de veces. Tampoco había angustia alguna por no ser capaz de cumplir la órden, pero Kanna sí sentía la rara urgencia de hacerlo, y a la vez la vaga pereza de ser incapaz por su misma naturaleza.

Lo único que la niña atinó a hacer, muy a duras penas y luego de un par de minutos, mientras la dura mirada de Naraku se posaba en ella y la falsa de Kagura, quien se moría de ganas por soltarse a reír al ver la escena de desesperación que montaba su creador, fue a carraspear un poco, carraspeo que lo parecía todo menos eso ante el delicado tono que poseía la voz aniñada de la albina.

Eso sacó a Naraku de quicio.

—¡Que rezongues, carajo!

El grito provocó que ella lo mirase de frente, sin pizca de miedo alguno, al igual que lo había hecho Kagura.

Oh, no, pensó. Ahora tenía dos versiones de Kanna. ¡Que alguien lo matara!

No se podía vivir así, ni siquiera él podía hacerlo. Era un hombre de guerra, de planes, _de joder_, así que por lógica, necesitaba de alguien de planta para joderlo, para pelear con él, y esa persona, de un tiempo para acá, era la misma Kagura.

Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, lo más sincero que un mentiroso como él podía serlo, es que luego de décadas esporádicamente solo y en ocasiones rodeado de multitudes, ya se había percatado que no funcionaba a su máximo si no tenía a alguien que joder, o si no tenía a alguien con quien joderse mutuamente.

No hace mucho, cuando hacía sus trabajos y planes malévolos, siempre llegaba Kagura a interrumpirlo por cualquier cosa. La maldita bruja hasta parecía tener un radar sumamente afinado que le indicaba cuál era el momento donde él estaba más ocupado para ir a cagarle la existencia.

De hecho, desde que había conseguido casi toda la Perla y por consiguiente, la habilidad para crear extensiones, a partir de la desafortunada creación de Kagura, con ella dando vueltas en la casa todo el tiempo, refunfuñando por lo bajo y quejándose, se concentraba mejor.

Tal vez fuera el "_toque femenino_" que ya daba la sola presencia de una fémina en la pocilga que tenía por palacio, o váyase a saber qué, pero funcionaba mejor si de explotar su maldad se trataba. Tal vez fuera por el asunto de que tener esclavos hechos a la imagen que él quisiera, como él quisiera y bajo su completo dominio; le subiera el ego hasta el cielo y la _moral_ le resplandeciera para crear sus planes y trampas despiadadas. O tal vez fuera el asuntillo del macho queriendo impresionar a la hembra con todo el genio malvado que Naraku se cargaba (y es que nunca había sido ortodoxo para impresionar chicas; nomas había que ver el caso con Kikyou).

Tal vez, simplemente fuera por costumbre, o porque las constantes e irritables interrupciones de Kagura lo hacían enojar a él, le recordaban en automático por qué odiaba a todo el mundo y eso le recordaba su misión de joderlos a todos, o porque se sentía poderoso al cagarle la existencia a Kagura cuando lo sacaba de quicio y en pago él la sacaba de quicio a ella mandándola a misiones inútiles, castigándola, amenazándola y, básicamente, cagándole la vida.

Y ahora con Kagura en esa actitud de "_nalguéame, papi_" no podía concentrarse en sus asuntos.

¡Ni siquiera le decía _papi_, le decía _mi señor_!

Oh, genial, ahí va. Otra razón por la cual aún no podía ni se atrevía a matarla. La necesitaba incluso para tonterías como esas, necesitaba pelear constantemente con alguien para pensar con la claridad que sólo la maldad puede dar a las más grandes mentes de villanía.

Es más, si se moría o él la terminaba matando, aunque seguramente sucedería lo segundo, hasta pensaba conseguirle remplazo. Eso sí, sería un varón. Sólo el más idiota de los hombres se mete de nuevo con mujeres luego de _enviudar._ Y es que Kagura lo jodía tanto como una esposa a su marido.

¡Quería a Kagura de vuelta, a la _verdadera_ Kagura!

Con ese pensamiento en mente martillando su escasa y casi nula paciencia, en medio de la desesperación de verse así mismo bloqueado, le puso los ojos encima la mujer y no pudo evitar explotar.

—Kagura… —susurró en respuesta a sus propios pensamientos, contrario a la consternación que luchaba por escapar de su boca y cuerpo.

Ella simplemente levantó un poco la cabeza en señal de haberlo escuchado y se tragó la sonrisa sardónica que pugnaba por salir.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

Había sido suficiente. Aquello iba demasiado lejos.

—Te ordeno que empieces a gruñir y chillar y todo lo que haces siempre. ¡Hazlo!

Kagura sólo abrió los ojos como platos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ahora claramente sorprendida, pero fingiendo no haberlo entendido, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma y ella no supiera siquiera los significados de esas palabras tal y como le había sucedido a Kanna.

—Pero, mi señor…

—¡Ya basta, Kagura, ya! —rugió su amo, poniéndose de pie súbitamente y plantándose frente a ella con toda su prepotencia, aunque su mirar reflejaba una profunda desesperación que parecía incapaz de mermar—. ¡Deja ya ese puto papel! ¡Me tienes hasta las pelotas con eso de "_mi señor_"!

Oh, claro que sí, había ganado, pensó la mujer levantando la mirada desde su sitio en el suelo, pero se dijo que, si ya la había sufrido tanto para llevar a Naraku a ese punto de quiebre, no estaba de más molestarlo un poco más y hacerlo rogar más de lo que ya lo hacía, por mucho que él quisiera disfrazar aquello de intransigentes ordenes.

—Pensé que esto era lo que quería —contestó, sin dejar de lado la formalidad al hablarle y apenas expresando asombro.

Naraku se restregó una mano contra el rostro, sintiendo la tentación de arrancarse sus bellos cabellos.

Oh, ¿y si Kagura realmente, al fin y después de tanto, había decidido tomar su posición de esclava? ¿Si no estaba jugando con su mente y realmente había aceptado su lugar?

Era demasiado bueno y ridículo para ser verdad, sin contar que de una buena vez la idea le parecía aburrida. Kagura era Kagura, y nada podía cambiarla, ¿o sí? O le estaba tomando el pelo, analizó Naraku, tratando de acallar la frustración que se apoderaba de su cabeza, o él realmente era un buen amo que tarde o temprano lograba mermar la voluntad de sus vástagos a la suya.

Aún así extrañaba a la vieja Kagura, por más raro que sonara. ¿Quién mierda lo ayudaría ahora a concentrase en sus asuntos malvados? ¿Con quién iba a pelear y discutir como una vieja pareja de casados? Kanna no servía para eso, ¡era una niñita! No era lo mismo que tener a una mujer insufrible e irritable para ponerle las ideas en orden, incluso cuando ambos habían pasado todo ese tiempo sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba bien, se dijo bajando la mirada hacia Kagura, quien seguía observándolo, esperando cualquier órden como lo haría Kanna, no era tan mala idea tenerla así de sumisa y complaciente.

—Está bien, querida… —murmuró con voz grave, sonriendo apenas, recuperando súbitamente la compostura. Kagura se vio algo confundida ante el brusco cambio de actitud de su amo, pero no pudo pensar más en ello cuando él le pasó una mano tras la cabeza, agarrándola del peinado con una gentileza sugerente y firme que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

—Si te vas a andar en silencio —empezó, sujetándola con más fuerza del cabello—, al menos usa esa linda boca tuya para algo útil.

Al principio la mujer se preguntó de qué rayos hablaba o si el tipo ya se había intoxicado con su propio veneno, pero cuando Naraku se acercó un paso al terminar la frase y echó las caderas hacia adelante, sólo hasta ese entonces Kagura comprendió a _qué altura_ le quedaba el rostro, con ella sentada en el suelo y él firmemente de pie.

Y si seguían con esa locura más de una cosa se pondría firme.

Pues claro, que Naraku podía desquiciarse como todo hombre con demasiadas cosas que pensar, pero como era un oportunista de lo peor y le encantaba sacar ventaja de toda situación que se le presentara, así fuera mala, ¿por qué no sacarle provecho a la ahora aburrida actitud de su extensión? Y si de ahora en más Kagura se lo pasaría en silencio como Kanna, bueno, para algo le había hecho una boca tan bonita, ¿no? Con todo y que le gustaba resaltarla con el intenso rojo granate que usaba para delinearlas y rellenarlas cual una pequeña fresa.

Kagura en ese instante abrió los ojos como platos, comprendiendo en un instante lo que Naraku le pedía: básicamente y en resumen, que le hiciera una mamada.

Cuando la oscura tela del pantalón apenas rozó los labios entreabiertos de la demonio, la descarga eléctrica que sintió la joven la hizo reaccionar en un dos por tres y en pocas palabras, se fue a la mierda en medio de una explosión de ira y rabia.

Soltó un gruñido de asco instantáneo. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, se quitó de encima la mano que la sujetaba de un brusco movimiento y se puso de pie en un santiamén, súbitamente recuperando su gesto de malhumor, ahora también lleno de repulsión, y en medio de toda su iracunda agitación, Kagura simplemente levantó el brazo y le soltó una potente bofetada al híbrido.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Y eso también es por la nalgada! —le espetó acompañando sus reclamos de un histérico grito mezcla de rabia, espanto y asco, aún con la mano levantaba mientras él se quedaba algo paralizado ante el golpe.

Con la misma lo empujó lejos de ella y sólo entonces, al verla de vuelta en su eterno papel de insurrecta, aún y con el golpe que ardía en su mejilla y que no tenía intenciones de regresar ya que había conseguido lo que quería, Naraku se quitó el cabello de la cara y se atrevió a sonreír con toda la burla que lo caracterizada, ahora dándose el lujo de agregar cierto grado de sensualidad a su gesto.

La realidad es que tenía ganas de besarle los pies a la muy condenada ahora que volvía a ser la misma arpía de siempre. Y por supuesto, con todo y que aquello había sido una treta para hacerla reaccionar, de un momento a otro se quedó con ganas de sentir las atenciones de la roja boca de Kagura sobre cierto _amiguito_ suyo.

¿Por qué no, después de todo? Sin contar que había observado muy de cerca el peculiar y nada inocente comportamiento del monje Miroku, y si con todo eso tenía a Sango comiendo de su mano (según Naraku), ahora el híbrido se preguntaba cómo diablos no lo había visto antes. ¡Si claramente tenía dominada a esa mujer! ¿Por qué no intentarlo para controlar a Kagura?

¡Ese monje era un puto genio!

—Vuelve a acercarme esa porquería y te la arranco de un mordisco, ¡¿oíste?! —Kagura lo apuntó inquisidora, con abanico en mano, ahora más que nunca dispuesta a soltarle un par de cuchillas en caso de que el desgraciado quisiera realmente saciar sus bajas pasiones con ella. Y vaya que le cortaría algo más que las manos.

—Como tú digas, _cariño_ —dijo Naraku con marcado sarcasmo, ampliando su astuta sonrisa—. Sólo sigue hablando, a menos que te guste que el asunto sea rudo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, pervertido!

Kagura lo miró con asco una vez más, casi temblando. Ya sentía ganas de echarse ácido en la cara nomas de pensar en que la tela que rozaba las _partes_ de Naraku había tocado sus labios. Tan perturbada estaba que incluso vio de reojo a Kanna y se preguntó cómo diablos Naraku podía ser tan asquerosamente descarado. ¡Todo en frente de los niños! ¡Ya ni ella que ni instinto materno tenía!

Joder, que Kanna no merecía presenciar las porquerías con las cuales podía salir Naraku, y por supuesto, Kagura no tenía por qué soportarlas.

A la mierda la idea de molestarlo haciéndose la simple y obediente. ¡Jamás, jamás de los jamases, lo volvería hacer! Siquiera a pensarlo o considerarlo. Prefería ser mandada a misiones idiotas que darle placer a Naraku, que además para eso él ya tenía dos manos, diez dedos y un montón de tentáculos, que a ella no la vinieran a joder con esas cosas. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que el tipo le saldría con semejante guarrada?

Con esa misma línea en mente pegó media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas, sintiendo sobre ella la penetrante mirada de Naraku, que a esa altura de las cosas ya le causaba sendos escalofríos, y como buen drama que se había armado, ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de salir y huyó del lugar dramáticamente para encerrarse en su habitación, pero antes de poder llegar, escuchó la risotada que soltó el híbrido una vez que se quedó solo. Una carcajada de relativo triunfo al comprobar que todo aquello había sido un teatro de la siempre astuta y tramposa de Kagura; un teatro que él podía tirar fácilmente a pesar de haber hecho el papelón de su vida frente a ella y hasta Kanna, quien daba gracias al cielo por ser como era y no tener que lidiar con complejas dualidades como su padre y hermana.

¿Quién había ganado y quién había perdido? Era difícil definirlo. Al principio Naraku había logrado hacer rabiar a Kagura y ella, en una respuesta mucho más irritable y cruel de lo que ambos esperaban, había logrado sacarlo de quicio a él, orillarlo a aceptar cuán necesaria era ella en ese lugar, para luego terminar con la órden más extraña que le había hecho a Kagura y una buena bofetada por querer hacerse el chistosito.

Bueno, en cierta forma, se lo tenía bien merecido… y tal vez debía dejar de seguir el mal ejemplo del maldito monje, quien siempre terminaba golpeado por la ofendida Sango.

¡Y es que no sabía que Kagura tuviera la mano tan pesada! Pensó el híbrido sentándose, al tiempo que se masajeaba ligeramente la mejilla golpeada, que ya mostraba un tenue color rojizo.

—Mierda, ahora creo que me gustaba más toda obediente… —murmuró Naraku, sintiéndose de pronto derrotado e insatisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, bueno, debo confesar que cuando comencé a escribir y planear la idea del fic en mi cabeza, jamás pensé en incluir una nalgada y la proposición de sexo oral xD eso fue sobre la marcha, pero creo que ha salido bien, ¿verdad?<strong>

**¡¿Verdad?! **

**En fin, no sabía cómo mierda orillar a Naraku a perder el control frente a Kagura y "rogarle", muy a su manera, que volviera a ser la misma. De hecho no sé si habrá quedado bien, siento que mis justificaciones estuvieron medio sosas, pero espero no haya quedado muy OOC el fic u.u ya me dirán ustedes.**

**Un agradecimiento a **_**Morgaine la Chisteira**_** y **_**Ari's Madness**_**, por ayudarme con varios diálogos, reacciones, y no querer tirarme por la borda cuando se me ocurrieron ciertas cosillas xD**

**Chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes D: ¡muchas gracias! Son las mejores betas :3**

**Y bueno, espero que el fic les haya gustado, que se hayan divertido y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
